


Stale

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Years and years later.





	Stale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stale

## Stale

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. If Alliance was willing to let them do what they want, I'd consider giving them back. On the other hand, I might as well title this story "By Shannon," since, of course, it began in conversation with her. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou or http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

One would expect that after twenty-two years of being a Mountie, I might find it dull. And yet every morning I get immeasurable pleasure from putting on my uniform, and I won't deny receiving a small bit of pleasure from the fact that it still fits. 

There are many other things that also give me pleasure. More pleasure then I thought I deserved. I don't know what I did to deserve the rest of these pleasures, but I'm willing to fight for them. 

The pleasure of waking up each morning, for example. I wake up to find myself wrapped around him, although usually I fall asleep on my back with him around me. Nor will I give up the pleasure of that first morning kiss, before he's really awake. 

"Hey, Benny. Done defending Canada from invasion?" 

Benton Fraser smiled. He certainly wasn't going to give up the pleasure of loving Ray Vecchio. Not if he could help it. 

* * *

End


End file.
